charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Plutia
'''Plutia '''is a character in Neptunia V, and is the CPU of Planeptune in a 1980s-parallel universe. Her nickname is '''Pururut '''and she's known for her gentle appearance but is quite difficult to read. Personality Plutia has a very gentle appearance, and does not seem to be a bad person or naughty. However, she is usually skipping out on her Goddess duties, much like how Neptune would if given the chance to go and have fun instead. Considering she is seen holding a Neptune doll, she may very much like Neptune. One of her special attacks show her stomping on this doll (with a voodoo doll effect on enemies), so she may have a minor (compared to Iris Heart's) sadistic streak. She values friendship, and takes it very seriously. Iris Heart Plutia's goddess form, while she actually retains her carefree voice, unlike most others whose voice does change her characteristics change instead. She becomes very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. Appearance Plutia has small similarities in terms of design to Neptune herself. But whether she has a personal connection or not is unknown. She looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime. As Iris Heart, Plutia's hair becomes a brighter, dark purple color and lengthens somewhat as its pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tanktop like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings. Weapons and Abilities Plutia wields a doll in her human form and a broad bladed katana in her HDD form. Her powers seem to revolve around the use of lightning and her signature move; Fighting Viper, is a good example of it. Her Final Form CPU transforms her into a stealth wing which apparently possesses the power to destroy the world (With Neptune's help). Fortunately that is just a battle effect/dramatization (we hope). Trivia *Plutia's slippers almost resemble a popular pink bear called "Gloomy Bear" a bit without the blood. *Like Neptune, Plutia's breasts drastically grows when she transforms. The reason is unknown as to why they share this trait other than the fact that they are both Planetune CPUs. *Plutia uses a doll for her weapon. This is a reference to Lulu of Final Fantasy X. *In Japan, Plutia is known as Pururut. *Plutia calls Neptune "Neppy" and Blanc "Blanny", while she is called "Plutie" by Neptune. Curiously, she consistently call Nepgear "Neppy.Jr" in either her CPU or human form, whereas she will refer to her other friends by their proper names when she transforms into Iris Heart. *Plutia is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are distinctly different between Human and HDD forms, the other being Peashy. *Plutia is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto. External links *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Category:Video game characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:PlayStation character Category:2012s Characters